Another Rainy Day Adventure!
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Ms. Bellum is kidnapped by Sedusa! Now it's up to the Mayor to save her from a horrible fate!


**The Powerpuff Girls In**

**Another Rainy Day Adventure!**

**Story by Deus Ex Procella**

**Characters by Craig McCracken**

**Author's Note: I'm not going to flesh this out, this is just for fun.**

The City of Townsville! Was once again wrought with a horrible rainstorm, forcing its denizens inside. At the home of the Powerpuff Girls, the girls found themselves bored and frustrated; but, at the same time, excited. An opportunity they didn't usually have had come up: the chance to play The Powerpuff Girls! The girls were sitting on their bed, eagerly hashing out the details of their game.

"Okay, so...it's Buttercup's turn to be the bad guy. Who are you going to be?" Blossom asked, turning to her sister excitedly. Buttercup came up with shockingly great plots for them to play out. Buttercup tapped her chin and looked around the room.

"Um...I dunno yet, I'll go in the closet and figure it out. What about you guys?" Bubbles waved her hand in the air excitedly, snatching the hat off Octi's head.

"I wanna be the Mayor again! It's fun!" Blossom giggled and Buttercup rolled her eyes, but neither objected. Blossom looked over at the toy box and grinned.

"Okay, so then I'll be Ms. Bellum! And we'll just wait for you to come out and make a disaster and then Bubbles can call the Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom explained, clapping her hands together with an affirmative nod. Buttercup and Bubbles nodded and the former flew into the closet to come up with a costume. Blossom ran over to the toy chest to get her custom together and Bubbles tied her pigtails around her face, creating a replica of the Mayor's beard. They had already set up the desk, and the stool for Blossom to stand on. Bubbles looked around, and got a thumbs up from Blossom. With that, the game began.

As Blossom walked in and stepped up on her stool, Bubbles shifted her papers around, tapping her mustache with her pencil.

"Hm...Ms. Bellum, should I make next Tuesday 'Everyone-Eats-A-Pickle Day' or should I wait until next Wednesday?" Blossom crossed her arms and sighed.

"Next Tuesday, Mr. Mayor. Next Wednesday is already 'Free Ice Cream Day', remember?" Bubbles gasped and nodded.

"Oh that's right! Thank you, Ms. Bellum. Next Tuesday it is!" The two stood awkwardly, the only sound the scratching of Bubbles' pencil against the paper. Both glanced at the closet, but there was no activity. Bubbles whistled and Blossom tapped her foot.

"So um...nice weather we're having, huh Ms. Bellum?" Blossom looked at the window. Outside it was dark, gloomy, pouring down rain.

"Yes, the radio said it was gong to get up to eighty-five today," More awkward silence followed. Bubbles tapped her pencil and beamed, a lightbulb lighting up in her mind.

"So Ms. Bellum...have you been enjoying your raise?" Blossom looked back at the closet with growing annoyance.

"Yes, thank you Mayor. I was able to put in new carpet," Bubbles leaned on one arm, closer to Blossom. Beneath her mustache she wore a cheeky grin.

"You're welcome...you know I could give you another raise if you wanted," Blossom narrowed her eyes in confusion, putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you implying, Mr. Mayor?" Bubbles giggled and smoothed out her mustache, winking at Blossom. Blossom turned red and had to fight to keep from giggling her way out of character.

"Well, young lady, I'm a very powerful man! I could do a lot for you," Blossom crossed her arms and gave Bubbles a dry look. Bubbles just winked at her again, making Blossom blush and snicker, hands flying to her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Mr. Mayor, think about your wife!" Bubbles waved her hand.

"Details! Details! This will be just between us, my dear," Just then, the closet door kicked open and Buttercup jumped out. Bubbles and Blossom turned in horror—their faces got red and cheeks puffed up seeing Buttercup's outfit. Her hair was gelled and spiked up and she was dressed in Blossom's red swimsuit, and a big pair of boots from Bubbles' Puss in Boots doll.

"No one is getting a raise today except for me!" Blossom gasped, choking back laughter. Her hands flew to her face.

"Oh! Sedusa! Mr. Mayor, call the Powerpuff Girls!" Bubbles screamed, the highest, loudest scream she could muster, and quickly hid under her desk. Blossom groaned and put her hands on her hips.

"Mayor..." Buttercup jumped on the desk and grabbed Blossom. Blossom shrieked and quickly held onto the dolls stuffed in her dress. Buttercup turned to Bubbles with an evil laugh.

"I'm taking your secretary hostage! Don't try to find her, or else!" Laughing evilly, Buttercup dragged Blossom out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Bubbles crawled out from under her desk and gasped.

"No! Ms. Bellum! I need to call the Powerpuff Girls!" Bubbles ran to the Hotline and snatched it in a panic, "Please girls! Pick up!"

* * *

At the Mayor's office, the Mayor was sitting in front of his television, trying to finish his favorite video game. The Hotline began ringing, and he quickly sprung into action.

"Hello? What? MS. BELLUM HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY SEDUSA?! I'm on my way!" The Mayor slammed the phone down and took off running through the window. He landed in a puddle of mud, just as Ms. Bellum walked up. She sighed in annoyance and put her hand on her hip. The Mayor looked up at her with a frown.

"Dyah...Ms. Bellum! You're safe!" The secretary picked the little old man up, and brushed his shirt off.

"Mayor, you're filthy...you need to get inside before you catch a cold," The Mayor shrugged and followed her inside.

"Well that's a funny way to thank me for saving you!" Ms. Bellum just sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Mayor,"

* * *

"Oh no! There are no Powerpuff Girls to save Ms. Bellum! I guess...I'll do it myself!" Bubbles ran to the toy box and started to rifle through the toys. She cheered excitedly, holding up a boxing glove.

"Look out Sedusa, here comes the Mayor with his trusty weapon: The Equalizer!" As Bubbles prepared to combat the evil Sedusa, Buttercup and Blossom were holed up in the laundry room. Buttercup had tied Blossom up with a jump rope and was sitting beside her. Blossom struggled and glared at the villain.

"You'll never get away with this, Sedusa! What's your plan this time?" Buttercup snickered and leaned closer, gently touching Blossom's face.

"Since I couldn't win by seducing the Mayor, I'm going to seduce you, Ms. Bellum! Everyone knows you run the town, and once you're my obedient girlfriend, Townsville will be mine!" Buttercup threw her head back and cackled wildly. Blossom snorted and giggled.

"That's great!" Buttercup snickered and rubbed her head.

"Yeah?" Blossom nodded, and both got back into character. Blossom gasped and slid back away from Buttercup, who crawled closer and gave her a leer. Buttercup touched Blossom's face again, and began to slide closer and closer to the captured secretary. Blossom tried to get away, but found escape impossible as the villain's lips got closer and closer. Just then, the laundry room door flew open and in flew...the Mayor!

"Not so fast Sedusa! Unhand my secretary!" Buttercup hissed and jumped to her feet, shaking her head so her gelled hair wiggled.

"You'll never beat me!" Buttercup threw some string at Bubbles, who yelped and fell out of the way. Bubbles looked up when she heard Blossom scream.

"Mayor! Look out!" Bubbles turned around and was promptly hit in the face with strawberry pudding. She wiped it off and sat back on the floor, staring at it in confusion.

"Wh-what was that?" Buttercup cackled and sauntered towards Bubbles.

"My super sticky hair gel! Now there's nowhere you can run!" Bubbles screamed and scooted back and forth helplessly. Buttercup pinned her down and tickled her; the blonde sister rolled around helplessly. Blossom watched in horror.

"No! Fight her Mayor! You're my only hope!" Bubbles opened her eyes and saw the boxing glove laying nearby. Between ticklish giggles, she reached out and grabbed it, socking Buttercup in the face with it. Buttercup fell backward with an exaggerated scream and fell down.

"No! Beaten by the Mayor! I'm such a loser!" Bubbles and Blossom both laughed. Bubbles quickly crawled over to Blossom and untied her.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor! I was afraid she was going to make me her girlfriend!" She sighed with relief. Bubbles blushed and rubbed her arm.

"Well...it was nothing really..." Bubbles noticed Blossom's costume, "Oh, Ms Bellum! Your bunny popped out!" Blossom looked down at her dress. The bunny doll that she'd stuffed into it was peaking out over the top. She blushed and giggled, quickly stuffing it back in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mayor! Thank you for saving me. I know just how to reward you!" Blossom grabbed Bubbles' hand and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Bubbles blushed darker and giggled, kicking bashfully at the floor.

"Oh shucks..." Buttercup jumped up and all three girls high-fived, calling out loudly.

"And so the day is saved! Thanks to, the Mayor!" Bubbles kicked at the floor again, and waved with a titter.


End file.
